testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Sua cronologia do Antigo Testamento
A Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) têm um historial de datas falhadas, expetativas e doutrinas abandonadas. O Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová toma grandes precauções para desvalorizar, distorcer ou omitir todos os fatos desfavoráveis. O revisionismo (rescrever o passado, fazer reinterpertação) tem sido prática habitual. Se erraram, não deixam claro que erraram. Usam para isso expressões condicionais, impercisas e de incerteza. Suas publicações mais antigas - que são praticamente impossíveis de obter ou consultar através da STV, após um exame cuidadoso, revelam-se incriminatórias. O raciocínio por trás dessa postura é a mesma do adventista George Storrs. Ele escreveu: "não temos nada que ver com a cronologia profana ou a cronologia dos historiadores. A Bíblia é que deve resolver a questão e se a cronologia profana não está de acordo com ela, temos o direito de concluir que tal cronologia é falsa e indigna de confiança." (Examinador da Bíblia de abril de 1863, Brooklin, Nova Iorque, pág. 120, em inglês) A religião têm publicado abundante desinformação numa tentativa de convencer que todos os seus ensinos têm uma base biblica e que tem permanecido consistentes ao longo dos anos. (Apêndice ao Cap. 14 do livro Venha o Teu Reino, 1981, págs. 186-190; A Cronologia Persa e a Duração do Exílio Babilónico dos Judeus, Rolf Furuli, Oslo, 2003) Tentam deliberadamente questionar a credibilidade das fontes históricas para a Cronologia Neo-babilónica, para esconder a enorme fragilidade dos seus ensinos escatologicos. Ao mesmo tempo, seus membros são encorajadas a não examinar as críticas fundadas que lhe são feitas. (Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, Carl Olof Jonsson, 4.ª edição, 2004, Commentary Press, Atlanta) "Alguns argumentam que, mesmo que os "sete tempos" sejam proféticos e mesmo que tenham durado 2.520 anos, as Testemunhas de Jeová ainda assim estão enganadas sobre a importância de 1914, porque usam o ponto de partida errado. Afirmam que Jerusalém foi destruída em 587/6 AEC, não em 607 AEC. Se isto fosse verdade, transferiria o começo do tempo do fim em uns 20 anos. Entretanto, as Testemunhas de Jeová publicaram em 1981 evidência convincente em apoio da data de 607 AEC. (Venha o Teu Reino, pág. 127-40, 186-90) Além disso, será que os que procuram tirar de 1914 a sua importância bíblica podem provar que 1934 — ou, quanto a isso, qualquer outro ano — tenha tido um impato mais profundo, mais dramático e mais espetacular na história do mundo do que 1914?" (A Sentinela de 1/11/1986, pág 6) Origem adventista da cronologia William Miller (1782-1849) acreditava que as 2.300 tardes e manhãs de Daniel 8:14, os 1.260 dias de Revelação 11:3, os '1290 dias' de Daniel 12:11 e os 1.335 dias de Daniel 12:12 todos representam anos e correspondem, respetivamente, a 2.300 anos, 1.260 anos, 1.290 anos e 1.335 anos. (Números 14:34; Levítico 25:8; Ezequiel 4:6) Estes haviam iniciado em 508 EC, quando Clóvis obteve a vitória sobre os visigodos arianos. Os 1.290 anos haviam se cumprido em 1798, com o aprisionamento do Papa Pio VI pelos exércitos franceses. E os 1.335 anos se estenderiam até 1843 EC, o término dos 2.300 anos de Daniel 8:14. Os 2.300 anos de Daniel 8:14 se estenderiam desde do 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I, em 474 AEC até 1843 EC. 606 AC: a queda de Jerusalém diante Nabucodonosor; esta data seria mudada para 607 AC. 454 AC: A ordem para reconstruir as muralhas de Jerusalém e o início dos 2.300 "dias" da profecia de Daniel 8:14 e das "setenta semanas" de Daniel 9:24; esta data seria mudada para 455 AC. 36 DC: O fim das "setenta semanas" de Daniel 9:24 e o início da pregação cristã aos gentios. 539 DC: Ponto de partida para os 2.300 "dias" de Daniel 8:14, os 1.260 "dias" de Apocalipse 13:2, os 1290 "dias" de Daniel 12:11 e os 1.339 "dias" de Daniel 12:13; corresponde ao começo do domínio papal, no ano seguinte à expulsão dos arianos ostrogodos pelo império romano; a maioria dos Adventistas prefere o ano anterior, ou seja, 538 DC. 1799 DC: o início do Tempo do Fim, correspondendo aos 1.260 "dias" e marcado pela deposição do Papa por Napoleão Bonaparte (1798 para a maioria dos Adventistas). 1828 DC: o fim dos 1290 "dias" e o início do movimento Adventista. 1846 DC: o fim dos 2.300 "dias" e a 'purificação do santuário' pela exposição - por parte dos Adventistas - de falsas doutrinas da Cristandade. 1873 DC: o fim de 6.000 anos de existência humana; em 1943, esta data seria corrigida em 100 anos. 1874 DC: o fim dos 1.335 "dias" o início da presença de Cristo e da obra da colheita; em 1943, esta data seria transferida para 1914. 1878 DC: a Vinda do Senhor em poder e a ressurreição dos escolhidos que já morreram; esta data seria transferida para 1918. 1881 DC: o fim da chamada geral para o 'pequeno rebanho' de 144.000 santos e a queda de Babilónia, a Grande. 1914 DC: o fim dos "tempos dos gentios" e da "grande Tribulação", culminando com o Armagedom, a purificação da terra e a restauração dos Judeus naturais na terra de Israel. A data seria mantida, mas os eventos relacionados seriam totalmente modificados. Em 1859, o adventista Nelson Barbour ao reler os escritos de Miller, conclui que seu ex-mestre errou em 30 anos nas suas previsões. A data chave era 538 EC, ao invés de 508 EC. No ano seguinte, em 1860, Barbour lêu a obra Horae Apocalypticae escrita pelo reverendo Edward Bishop Elliott (1793-1875). Nela, uma tabela cronológica do Antigo Testamento elaborada pelo reverendo Christophen Bowen (1835-1894), apontava para 1873 como o fim dos 6.000 anos contados desde da criação de Adão (supostamente cálculada em 4128 AEC). Conclui que a segunda parousia de Cristo seria em 1873 e o ínicio do sétimo milénio em 1874. Em 1868, publicou Evidências da Volta do Senhor em 1873. Toda a estrutura doutrinária e escatológica que o jovem Charles Russell iria abraçar, já estava formada. Em 1874, a segunda parousia de Cristo não ocorreu de forma visivel. Barbour insiste na correção dos seus cálculos, mudando apenas o modo que Cristo retornaria. Ou seja, Cristo estava invisivelmente presente desde 1874. Barbour valeu-se de Benjamin Wilson (1817-1900) ter vertido o grego parousia por "presença" na Emphatic Diaglott (EmD), e não por "vinda". (Mateus 24:37, 39) Em 1876, Russell recebe a revista de Barbour Arauto da Aurora e a lêu com "surpresa e gratificação". (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 15/7/1906, pág. 230-31) Russell se encontra com Barbour que o convenceu da parousia de Cristo em 1874. A série de livros escritos por Russell conhecidos como Aurora do Milénio ( mais tarde chamados de Estudos das Escrituras), eram baseados nestas conjeturas de origem adventista. Esta cronologia se revelou errada e foi abandonada quase por completo, se baseava em conjeturas e interpretações fantasiosas. Em 1904, Russell percebe a não existência do ano zero EC. Foi inventada uma nova justificação. Dizia respeito aos ciclos dos Jubileus de Levítico 25:8-10 contados a partir de 1567 AEC [ data errónia corregida em 1943 para 1467 AEC ]. Ou seja, adicionaram 50 anos a 1874. "Seja como for, há evidência de que o estabelecimento do Reino na Palestina será provavelmente em 1925, dez anos mais tarde do que nós uma vez tínhamos calculado [ isto é, 1915 ]." (O Mistério Consumado, Estudo das Escrituras Vol. 7, 1917, pág. 128, 258, em inglês) "Por conseguinte, nós podemos esperar confiantemente que 1925 marcará o retorno de Abraão, Isaque, Jacó e os profetas fiéis da antiguidade ... um cálculo simples dos jubileus traz-nos a este importante fato." (Milhões que Agora Vivem Nunca Morrerão, 1920, pág. 88-90, em inglês) Este discurso foi primeiro proferido por J. Rutherford em 1918, continuou a ser apresentado no início dos década 1920 e foi também publicado em forma impressa. "A data 1925 é ainda mais distintamente indicada pelas Escrituras, pois é fixada pela lei que Deus concedeu a Israel." (A Sentinela de 1/9/1922, pág. 26, em inglês; A Sentinela de 1/3/1923, pág. 106, em inglês) Em 1925, apresentaram um novo entendimento sobre Revelação (Apocalipse) Cap. 12. Afirmava que o Reino Messiânico fora estabelecido em outubro de 1914, no fim dos "tempos dos gentios". Nesse ano, Cristo tornou Rei. Satanás e seus anjos, tiveram a sua influência confinada à Terra. (A Torre de Vigia de 1/3/1925, no artigo "Nascimento de Uma Nação") Mas mantêm a convição [ até 1943 ] de que a segunda parousia de Cristo começara em 1874. 1260 dias * "Ele me disse, pois: "Até 2.300 noitinhas e manhãs; e o lugar santo [ Templo, Santuário ] certamente será levado à sua condição correta [ ou terá de ser declarado justo, santificado ]." (Daniel 8:14 NM) * "E desde o tempo em que se remover o sacrifício contínuo e se constituir a coisa repugnante que causa desolação [ imagem-ídolo? ], haverá 1.290 dias." (Daniel 12:11 NM) "Feliz aquele que se mantiver na expetativa e que chegar aos 1.335 dias!" (Daniel 12:12 NM) O anjo não estabeleceu nenhum evento para o término de 1.290 dias e dos 1.335 dias. * "E farei as minhas duas testemunhas profetizar por 1.260 dias trajadas de saco." (Revelação 11:3) "E a mulher fugiu para o ermo, onde ela tem um lugar preparado por Deus, para que a alimentem ali por 1.260 dias." (Revelação 12:6) A interpretação de William Miller era baseada no princípio que um dia equivale a um ano de 360 dias. Esta ideia pode ser encontrada entre os rabinos judeus do VIII século EC. Continuou ser advogada pelos seguidores de Joaquim de Fiore (1130-1202), bem como por outros durante a Pré-Reforma, a Reforma e a tradição protestante subsequente. * Interpretação de Nelson Baubour aceite por Charles Russell: Era que os "1.260 dias" (Revelação 11:3; 12:6 NM) representam 1.260 anos. São o período de poder para a Igreja Papal, desde 538 EC até 1798 EC. O início dos Últimos Dias começara em 1798. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 12/1881, pág. 7) * Em 1890, Russell ajustou esse período contando a partir de 538 EC, findando em 1798 EC, para 539 EC, findando em 1799 EC. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de janeiro-fevereiro de 1889, pág. 4; Venha o Teu Reino - Estudos das Escrituras Vol. 3, 1890, pág. 58, 63-4.) * Nova Interpretação em 1930: Os 1260 dias afinal são dias literais! Estendem-se desde a publicação de um artigo específico na A Torre de Vigia de 7 de novembro de 1914 até 7 de maio de 1918, data em que foi dada ordem de prisão aos diretores da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA). No livro Seja Feita a Tua Vontade, esta interpretação é apresentada como evidência de que o tempo do fim chegou e as palavras da profecia podem ser entendidas. (Luz Vol. 1, 1930, pág. 199; Seja Feita a Tua Vontade na Terra, 1930, pág. 181, 331) * Nova interpretação em 1969: Os 1260 dias estendem-se desde o fim dos tempos dos gentios em 4/5 de outubro de 1914 até ao memorial de 26/27 de março de 1918. Diz-se que as explicações anteriormente dadas nos livros Luz Vol. 1 e Seja Feita a Tua Vontade na Terra, estavam incorretas. (Cumprir-se-á, Então, o Mistério de Deus, 1969, pág. 261-3) * Nova interpretação em 1977: O período estende-se de 28 de dezembro de 1914 até 21 de junho de 1918. Desde o momento em que os Estudantes da Bíblia esperavam ser perseguidos até prisão aos diretores da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA). Mencionam mais uma vez Daniel 12:10 que diz que "aqueles que têm perspicácia" compreenderão este texto "no tempo do fim." (Nosso Iminente Governo Mundial, 1977, pág. 127-133) * Em 1988, recuam para a interpretação que tinham em 1969. (Revelação - Seu Grandioso Clímax Está Próximo!, 1988, pág. 164) Em 1993, recuam para a interpretação que tinham em 1977. (A Sentinela de 1/11/1993, pág. 9-10) Erro de 100 anos na cronologia STV A Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) afirmou que durante os anos de 1935 a 1944, uma revisão da sua cronologia bíblica revelou que uma má tradução de Atos 13:19-20 na King James Version (KJV) ... causara um erro de mais de um século na cronologia. (Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, 1993, pág. 632 §3) Suas publicações anteriores a 1944, não fazem quaisquer referências a mudanças de entendimento. Isto avançou o fim dos 6.000 anos da existência do Homem para 1974. Isso eliminou 1874 como o começo da segunda parousia de Cristo. O início do sétimo milénio - que havia de ser assinalado pelo acorrentamento de Satanás e seu lançamento no abismo e pelo reino dos 144 mil co-herdeiros de Cristo, ainda era futuro. A segunda parousia de Cristo é mudada para outubro (tishri) de 1914, o fim dos "tempos dos gentios". Em 1973, afirmam que o erro no cálculo se deveu a informação inexata na Emphatic Diaglott (EmD). Não explicam o motivo da mudança do início da parousia de Cristo de 1874 para 1914. Não explicam como é que a discrepância cronológica de 100 anos no Período dos Juízes se encaixa nesta questão. (Aproximou-se o Reino de Deus de Mil Anos, 1973, pág. 206-211) Em 1981, explicam que a eliminação de 100 anos do Período dos Juízes, "seguiu o texto mais antigo e mais autêntico de Atos 13:19-20, aceitando os números soletrados das Escrituras Hebraicas." (Venha o Teu Reino, 1981, pág. 209-10) Segundo os autores do livro Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus (1993), a discrepância ficou a dever a uma má tradução de Atos 13:19-20 na King James Version (KJV). Afirmam que o erro deveu-se a terem seguido a sugestão da nota de rodapé na Emphatic Diaglott (EmD). * Atos 13:19 - "E quando ele tinha destruído sete nações na terra de Canaã, ele dividiu suas terras para eles, por sorteio." (KJV) "and having cast out nations seven in land of Canaan, he distributed by lot to them the land of them." (EmD) O que diz a Nota 19? "gave their land for an inheritance, about for hundred and fifty years. And after that he gave judges till Samuel the prophet." * Atos 13:20 - "E depois que ele deu-lhes juízes sobre o espaço de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos, até ao profeta Samuel." (KJV) "And after these things about years four hundred and fifty he gave judges, till Samuel the prophet." (EmD) * O que diz a Nota 20? "A difficulty occurs here which has very much puzzled biblical chronologists. The date gave here is at variance with the statement found in I Kings 6:1. There have been many solutions offered, but only one which seems entirely satisfactory, i. e., that the text in I Kings 6:1, has been corrupted, by substituting the hebrew character daleth (n.º 4) for hay (n.º 5), which is very similar form. This would make 580 years (instead of 480 years) from the Êxode to the building of the Temple, and exactly agree with Paul’s chronology." A duração do Período dos Juízes não foi de "cerca de 450 anos". Os manuscritos Sinaítico, Vaticano 1209 e Alexandrino, mostram que decorreram depois dos 450 anos. Segundo I Reis 6:1, decorreram 480 anos (em vez de 580 anos) desde do Êxodo ate a início da construção do Templo, no 4.º ano de Salomão. A duração do período de "cerca de cerca de 450 anos", teve o seu início com o nascimento de Isaque. Terminou após a conquista de Canaã com a distribuição do território pelas tribos. Visto que se declara que o número é aproximado, a diferença de um ou dois anos não tem importância. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, 1988, Vol. 1 pág. 615) Na nota de rodapé de Atos 13:19 na Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. com Referências, a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo reconhece que a tradução correta já era conhecida. Já estava disponível a Barbour e a Russell. Aparece por exemplo na The Emphasised Bible de Joseph Rotherham (1828-1910) que diz: "E, derrubando sete nações na terra de Canaã, deu-lhes suas terras como uma herança - cerca de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos. E, depois destas coisas, deu-lhes juízes até o profeta Samuel." (EBR) 607 AEC Resumidamente, os cálculos de Nelson Barbour, mais tarde adotados por Russell: * (Números 14:34; Levítico 25:8; Ezequiel 4:6) mencionam uma correspondência entre dia e ano. * Os "sete tempos" de Daniel 4:16, 32 - por essa regra - representam 7 anos ou 2520 dias. Como cada dia equivale a um ano, temos 2.520 anos. * Os "tempos dos gentios" de Lucas 21:24 correspondem aos sete tempos de Daniel 4:16, 32. * Duração do Exílio dos judeus em Babilónia foram de 70 anos. * Os 2.520 anos, contados a partir de 606 AEC, levam a 1914 EC como o fim dos "tempos dos gentios" e, portanto, a data do início do milénio de Cristo. Em 1823, John Acquila Brown publicaou em Londres, um cálculo escatológico pioneiro - de 2.520 anos - partindo de 604 AEC e chegando a 1917 EC, como o fim dos "sete tempos" de Daniel Cap. 4. Contudo, ele não relaciona tal data aos "tempos dos gentios". (Lucas 21:24) Como seu cumprimento se situa quase um século à frente, não tem a mesma popularidade das ideias de Miller. Nelson Barbour se servirá destes mesmos cálculos e os transmitirá a Russell. Em 1943, ajustou a data da destruição de Jerusalém e seu Templo do outono de 606 AEC para 607 AEC. A data para a reconstrução do altar por Zorobabel, 70 anos após outubro de 607 AEC agora é outubro de 537 AEC, uma data correta. Em 1944, a Sociedade Torre de Vigia afirmaou já ter explicado a mudança do ano da destruição de Jerusalém. (Está Próximo o Reino, 1944, português em 1953, pág. 171) Na verdade, o livro não deu qualquer explicação. Mas o ano de 607 AEC para a destruição de Jerusalém e seu Templo por Nabucodonosor II, e o início da contagem do fim dos "tempos dos gentios" a partir do mês do assassinato de Gedalias, está errado. Geração de 1914 que não passará A primeira vez que a STV relacionou de uma forma clara a última geração deste mundo com a data 1914, foi no folheto Base Para se Crer em um Novo Mundo, em 1953. (pág. 51, ed. inglês, português em 1956) Em 1950, no folheto Evolução Versus O Novo Mundo, citou "esta geração" num contexto envolvendo 1914 de forma implícita, sem associar de modo claro as duas ideias. (pág. 53, ed. inglês, português em 1953) Posteriormente, as publicações da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) começaram a ensinar que alguns da geração [ em gr. gená ] que nascera por volta de 1900 estariam vivas para ver o Armagedom e que isso aconteceria "no nosso Século Vinte". (Despertai! de 8/10/1968, pág. 13-4, ed. inglês) A partir da edição de janeiro de 1982, a revista Despertai! trazia em cada número a afirmação: "... esta revista promove confiança na promessa do Criador de estabelecer uma nova ordem pacífica e segura antes que desapareça a geração que viu os acontecimentos de 1914." Em 1995, a citação acima foi modificada para: "... esta revista gera confiança na promessa do Criador de estabelecer um novo mundo pacífico e seguro, prestes a substituir o atual mundo perverso e anárquico." (Despertai! de 8/11/1995, pág. 4) Ao comentar esta modificação, a revista A Sentinela disse: "Será que o nosso ponto de vista mais preciso sobre "esta geração" significa que o Armagedom está mais longe do que pensámos? De modo nenhum!" (A Sentinela de 1/11/1995, pág. 20) A "geração de 1914 que não passará" passou a ser entendida, não como uma geração cronológica, mas de contemporâneos. Agora a "geração que não passará" se aplica aos cristãos Ungidos. 20º ano Artaxerxes O decreto de Artaxerxes I a Esdras, 457/456 AEC. (Esdras 7:11-16) O decreto do 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I a Neemias, 445/444 AEC. (Neemias 2:1-8) O aparecimento do Messias (ou Cristo, "Ungido") se deu cerca de seis meses depois de João, o Batizador, ter começado a sua pregação "no 15.º ano do reinado de Tibério César". (Lucas 1:36; 3:1-2, 21-23) Em 17 de agosto de 14 EC, o Imperador Augusto morreu. O Senado romano nomeou Tibério imperador em 15 de setembro de 14 EC. Contando-se a partir de quando Tibério foi oficialmente proclamado imperador, o seu 15.° ano foi de setembro de 28/29 EC. A evidência indica que o batismo e a Unção de Jesus - o aparecimento do Messias - ocorreu a setembro de 29 EC. Segundo Daniel 9:24-27, a vinda do Messias viria no fim da 69 semana [ de anos ], ou seja, 483 anos de 360 dias. As "setentas semanas [ de anos ]" ou 490 anos de Daniel 9:24-27, devem ser contadas a partir do 20º ano de Artaxerxes I até 36 EC (a data que Dionísio apresentou como o fim do período). Assim, o 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I teria de recuar de 445 AEC para 455 AEC. Este ensino foi originalmente sugerido pelo teólogo jesuíta Dionysius Petavius (1583-1652) em De Doctrina Temporum, um trabalho publicado em 1627. Muitos outros adotaram a ideia, incluindo o arcebispo anglicano James Ussher (1581-1656). Em 1832, o teólogo alemão Ernst Wilhelm Hengstenberg (1802-1869), fez uma longa defesa dessa aplicação no seu bem conhecido trabalho Christologie des Alten Testaments. Atualmente, o erro desta data tem sido exposta por descobertas arqueológicas. Se o 20º ano de Artaxerxes I foi 445/444 AEC ao invés de 455 AEC, ainda é possível se iniciar a contagem naquele ano, contanto que usemos um ano de 360 dias. Isso foi demonstrado por Sir Robert Anderson no seu livro The Coming Prince, primeiramente publicado em 1895. Sua aplicação foi recentemente melhorada por Harold W. Hoehner no seu livro Chronological Aspects of the Life of Christ, 1977, pág. 135. Esses autores mostram que os 476 anos do 20º ano de Artaxerxes, 445/44 AEC, até a morte de Cristo (se for estabelecida a 14 nisã de 33 EC, ou de acordo com nosso calendário, 3 de abril) corresponde a 483 anos de 360 dias. (476 x 365,2422 são 173.855 dias, e se 173.855 dias número for dividido por 360 temos 483 anos) Mateus 24:15 (compare com I Macabeus 1:54) Mateus 24:21-29 e Daniel 9:24. Setenta semanas de anos As "setenta semanas" de Daniel 9:24 representam 490 dias. Com "um dia por ano", são 490 anos. (Números 14:34; Levítico 25:8; Ezequiel 4:6) ♦ Daniel 9:24 diz "Setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo e sobre a tua cidade santa, para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos." ♦ Daniel 9:25-26 diz: "E deves saber e ter a perspicácia de que desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias, o Líder, haverá sete semanas, também sessenta e duas semanas. Ela tornará a ser e será realmente reconstruída, com praça pública e fosso, mas no aperto dos tempos. E depois das sessenta e duas semanas [ de anos, ou seja, 434 anos ] o Messias [ Ungido ] será decepado, sem ter nada para si mesmo. E a cidade e o lugar santo serão arruinados pelo povo de um líder que há de vir. E o fim disso será pela inundação. E até o fim haverá guerra; o que foi determinado são desolações." Isto ocorreria antes da destruição do Segundo Templo [ em 70 EC ], visto que o versículo prossegue dizendo: "E o povo de um príncipe [ ou líder ] que virá destruirá a cidade e o santuário." ♦ Daniel 9:27 diz: "E ele terá de manter em vigor o pacto para com muitos por uma semana [ de anos, ou seja 7 anos ]; e na metade da semana [ de anos, ou seja 3,5 anos ] fará cessar o sacrifício e a oferenda [ a Lei moisaica ]. E sobre a asa de coisas repugnantes haverá um causando desolação; e até a exterminação derramar-se-á a coisa determinada também sobre aquele que jaz desolado." Em 14 de nisã de 33 EC, o Messias (Cristo) é morto, após ter pregado por três anos e meio [ desde outubro de 29 EC ]. Isso corresponde ao que diz Daniel 9:27 ("fará cessar o sacrifício e a oferenda"). A sua morte sacrificial traria o verdadeiro perdão do pecado. Confirmava as promessas e as profecias de Deus. Tudo isso ocorreu antes da destruição do Segundo Templo, em 70 EC. ♦ Como é que os comentaristas judeus entendem esta profecia? Não há uma única interpretação padrão aceita dessa profecia. Alguns tentam relacionar partes dela com o retorno do Exílio em Babilónia (537 AEC), outros com o período da rebelião dos Macabeus contra as forças da helenização (168-165 AEC), e outros mais com a destruição do Segundo Templo pelos romanos em 70 EC, enquanto outros relacionam partes da profecia com uma vinda ainda futura do Messias. Neemias relata que no 20.° ano de Artaxerxes I, foi comissionado para reconstruir as muralhas de Jerusalém. A STV garante que a evidência histórica aponta para 475 AEC como o ano em que Artaxerxes I subiu ao trono. Portanto, o 20.° ano de Artaxerxes I seria 455/454 AEC. (Neemias 2:1-8; veja Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, 1988, Vol. 3, pág. 259-62, 583-4) Mas esta explicação da profecia se harmoniza com os fatos históricos? Não. Sua argumentação tem base puramente teológica. Segundo o Cânone de Ptolomeu, Xerxes I reinou durante 21 anos (485-464 AEC) e Artaxerxes I reinou durante 41 anos (464-423 AEC). Para ter o 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I fixado em 455 em vez de 445 AEC, a STV estabelece o início do seu reino 10 anos antes, dando-lhe assim uma duração de 51 anos em vez de 41. Como isto deslocaria 10 anos para trás todas as datas anteriores a Artaxerxes I, incluindo a data para a queda de Babilónia, a STV subtraiu 10 anos ao reinado de Xerxes I, dando-lhe uma duração de 11 anos em vez de 21! A única razão para estas mudanças é que elas são necessárias para sustentar o seu ensino das "setenta semanas" de Daniel 9:24-27. Esta aplicação foi originalmente sugerida pelo teólogo jesuíta Dionysius Petavius em De Doctrina Temporum, um trabalho publicado em 1627. Muitos outros adoptaram a ideia, incluindo o arcebispo anglicano James Ussher, do XVII século. Em 1832, o teólogo alemão E. W. Hengstenberg fez uma longa defesa dessa aplicação no seu bem conhecido trabalho Christologie des Alten Testaments. Atualmente, o erro desta data tem exposta por descobertas arqueológicas. Duração do Exílio dos judeus O profeta Jeremias escreveu: "E toda esta terra [ o Reino de Judá ] terá de tornar-se um lugar devastado, um assombro, e estas nações [ em redor do Reino de Judá ] terão de servir ao rei de Babilónia [ o Império Babilónico ] por setenta anos. E terá de acontecer que, quando tiverem cumprido setenta anos, ajustarei contas com o rei de Babilónia e com aquela nação, é a pronunciação de Jeová, pelo seu erro, sim, com a terra dos caldeus, e vou fazer dela baldios desolados por tempo indefinido." (Jeremias 25:11-12; 29:10 NM) Os "setenta anos para Babilónia" (29:10) refere-se a duração do domínio do Império Neo-babilónico e não à duração do Exílio dos judeus. (NVI Interlinear Hebraico-Inglês do Antigo Testamento de John R. Kohlenberger III, Grand Rapids: Casa Publicadora Zondervan, 1979) O profeta Daniel escreveu: "No primeiro ano de Dario, filho de Assuero ant. persa, um nome-título , da descendência dos medos, que fora constituído rei [ por ciro II ] sobre o reino dos caldeus [ territótio do antigo Império Babilónico], no primeiro ano do seu reinado [ 538/537 AEC ], eu, Daniel, compreendi pelos livros o número de anos a respeito dos quais viera a haver a palavra de Jeová para Jeremias, o profeta, para se cumprirem as devastações de Jerusalém, a saber, setenta anos." (Daniel 9:1-2 NM) O sacerdote Esdras escreveu: "Além disso, ele levou cativos a Babilónia os que foram deixados pela espada, e eles vieram a ser servos dele e dos seus filhos até o começo do reinado da realeza da Pérsia; para se cumprir a palavra de Jeová pela boca de Jeremias, até que a terra tivesse saldado os seus sábados. Todos os dias em que jazia desolada, guardava o sábado, para cumprir setenta anos. E no primeiro ano de Ciro, rei da Pérsia, para que se consumasse a palavra de Jeová pela boca de Jeremias, Jeová despertou o espírito de Ciro, rei da Pérsia, de modo que fez passar uma proclamação através de todo o seu reino, e também por escrito, dizendo: Assim disse Ciro, rei da Pérsia: Jeová, o Deus dos céus, deu-me todos os reinos da terra, e ele mesmo me comissionou para lhe construir uma casa em Jerusalém, que está em Judá. Quem dentre vós for de todo o seu povo, esteja com ele Jeová, seu Deus. Portanto, que suba!" (II Crónicas 36:20-23 NM) 1.º ano de Ciro Quando Charles Russell adotou a cronologia de Nelson Barbour, a data-chave do Antigo Testamento era 536 AEC. Acreditavam ser esse ano o 1.º ano de Ciro II. Somando a 536 AEC os "setenta anos" da suposta duração do Exilio dos judeus, obtiam 606 AEC como ao ano da destruição de Jerusalém e sue Templo. Subtraindo 606 AEC de 2.520 anos [ suposta duração dos "tempos dos gentios" ], chegam a 1914. Ele escreveu: "O fato de que o primeiro ano de Ciro foi 536 AEC é baseado no Cânone de Ptolomeu, apoiado pelos eclipses através dos quais as datas das eras grega e persa foram ajustadas. E a exatidão do Cânone de Ptolomeu é agora aceite por todo o mundo científico e literário." (Os Três Mundos e a Colheita Deste Mundo, Rochester, Nova Iorque, 1877, pág. 194) Na realidade, o Cânone de Ptolomeu não só aponta para 538 AEC como o 1.º ano de Ciro II. Mas também aponta para 587 AEC como a data para o 18.º ano de Nabucodonosor II, o ano da destruição de Jerusalém e sua Templo. Quando estes fatos chegaram ao conhecimento de Russell, optou por ignorar esta informação. Ele escreveu: "Pode-se dizer que todos os estudantes de cronologia concordam que o primeiro ano de Ciro foi o ano 536 antes do começo da nossa era Anno Domini." (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 15/5/1896, pág. 104-5, 113; Reprints, pág. 1975, 1980) Foi somente em 1944, que a Sociedade Torre de Vigia abandonou a data 536 AEC. O 1.º ano de Ciro foi alterado para 537 AEC. Em 1949, cinco anos mais tarde, foi alterada para 538 AEC - a data realmente indicada no "Cânone de Ptolomeu". (O Reino É Iminente, 1944, pág. 175; A Sentinela de 1/11/1949, pág. 326, ed. inglês) A Bíblia não dá a duração do reinado de "Dario, o medo", nem indica se o reinado dele deve ou não ser inserido entre a conquista de Babilónia [ 539 AEC ] e o 1.º ano de Ciro [ 538/537 AEC ]. (Daniel 5:31; 9:1; 6:1-2) Para poder manter 1914 como sendo a data em que terminavam "os tempos dos gentios", tiveram de ser feitos "ajustes". Do outono de 607 AEC até ao início da nossa era, passaram apenas 606 anos e 3 meses. Se for subtraído 2.520 anos a este período, o resultado continua a ser 1914. O fato de que não há qualquer "ano zero" incluído no início da nossa Era Cristã, já tinha sido notado logo em 1904. Mas o erro nunca tinha sido corrigido por Russell ou por Rutherford. (A Torre de Vigia de 1/12/1912, pág. 377) 2034 - nova tentativa É sugerido que Armagedom poderia vir no 2034 EC, 120 anos após 1914 EC. A religião rejeita totalmente esta conclusão. (A Sentinela de 15/12/2003, pág. 15 § 6-7) Saiba Mais * Cronologia do Antigo Testamento da STV * Charles Russell * George Storrs * Nelson Barbour * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Rolf Furuli * Carl Olof Jonsson * Dia criativo de mil anos * Duração do Reino de Judá Ligações Externas * Notas Sobre o Livro Proclamadores, Alan Feuerbacher, Observatório Watchtower * The Emphatic Diaglott, Benjamin Wilson, 1864, tradução interlinear do Novo Testamento em inglês - em ficheiro PDF / leitura online em E-book * Os Três Mundos e a Colheita Deste Mundo, Nelson Barbour, 1877 * Evidências da Volta do Senhor em 1873, Nelson Barbour, 2.ª edição, 1871. A 1.ª edição foi em 1868. * Horae Apocalypticae Vol. 1, Edward Bishop Elliott, 3.ª edição, 1847 * Comparação de Atos 13:19-20 nas traduções bíblicas Emphasized Bible (EBR) e King James Version (KJV) * Mais informações sobre "70 anos para Babilónia", Cap. 5 do livro Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, Carl Olof Jonsson, traduz. do inglês por Carlos M. Silva * 20.º ano de Artaxerxes e as 70 semanas de Daniel 9:24-27, Carl Olof Jonsson, traduz. do inglês por Carlos M. Silva * Previsões fracassadas das Testemunhas de Jeová * 1799, 1874 e 1914 - datas marcadas e malabarismos com múmeros * Cronologia da STV têm origem adventista Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Doutrinas